Jamb liners having numerous configurations are known for sealed mounting to a window jamb of a double hung window system. A preoccupation of the prior art appears to be the cooperative engagement of the jamb liner with the window jamb. Known liner configurations seek an abuttingly snug and air tight fit for the liner while nonetheless urging elements of the liner outward from the window jamb so as to maintain a substantial degree of functionality and provide, to some degree, an acceptable overall appearance.
Typically, spring or spring hinge members are carried by the rear of a jamb liner for abutting against the window jamb to urge the remainder of the liner outward, thereby providing a secure "fit" for the liner in the jamb. Unfortunately, little attention has been focused upon the exterior configuration, general functionality, and overall appearance of the jamb liner.
The ultimate issue confronting the purchasers of windows is an assessment of quality as a function of cost. Quality issues are typically embodied in the notions of aesthetics and functionality. Aesthetics, even more so than function, can be determinative. Purchasers, whether they be builders or home owners, are drawn to attractive window units, particularly those having a neat or clean appearance.
Of all window system components, jamb liners have emphasized function, namely providing an interface between the window jamb and sash assemblies, at the expense of aesthetics. In the totality of a window system, jamb liners tend to stand out. Ideally, the window jambs should blend into their surroundings while nonetheless maintaining their function within the window system environment.
As such it is most desirable to provide an aesthetically pleasing window jamb finish for a double hung window that retains the aforementioned functional objectives. More particularly, it is most advantageous to provide an attractive window jamb component assembly mountable in the jambs of a double hung window which offers improved sash assembly cooperation.